Así se gana una pelea
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Una disputa entre la pareja Ichiruki es muy normal; pero ahora hay nueva forma de disfrutarlas.Lo que un conejo de hule perdido y unas camisetas agujeradas pueden hacer..


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon explícito.

* * *

 _«_ _De algún tiempo a esta parte la meteorología_

 _ha adoptado el sistema —muy extraño a fe mía_

 _y por demás ilógico a mi modo de ver—_

 _de nombrar los ciclones con nombre de mujer._ _»_

 **¿Ciclones o ciclonas?** **—Aquiles** **Nazoa**

* * *

 **Así se gana una pelea**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda..._ Es lo único que consigo formular en mi mente. Él me las va a pagar, claro que sí. Oh, Ichigo no sabes con quién te has metido.

Esta mañana se ha metido al baño y se llevado mi hermoso _Chappy,_ no sé dónde carajos lo ha puesto, pero si le pasa algo a mi pequeño... ¡lo mato al imbécil! Sé que parezco un poco exagerada, pero es que es el único que tengo para mis baños, me encanta tenerlo cerca de la bañera. Pero el se lo ha buscado, ahora tendrá su peor castigo; no tocará/manoseará éste cuerpo, por muy tentador que sea el suyo no sucumbiré, no señor. Además le voy a hacer las peores maldades.

 _Buajajajaja_

* * *

 _Dos horas después._

—¡Rukia! _—_ Me llama a gritos el muy cretino, ja, esto va a ser divertido.

Voy de inmediato, haciendo gala de mi gran talento para actuar, llego a la puerta de su habitación, me rio en silencio por última vez, y luego me planto la cara más seria que puedo. Abro la puerta y me detengo en el marco fingiendo un resoplido.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —Oh, por los conejos más lindos, soy una grandiosa actriz.

—¿Cómo que, qué quieres ahora?, no te hagas la tonta Rukia, a mí no me engañas con tus teatros —hace una mueca y luego me lanza una mirada acusadora— sé que fuiste tú. —Me acusa de forma directa finalmente.

—No sé de que hablas, yo no he hecho nada, he estado ocupada todo el día, incluso cuando saliste —diablos, el muy idiota es el que nunca me cree, pero que se joda.

Se da la vuelta y toma una serie de camisetas que le encantan, las señala y me apunta con el dedo índice.

—Sé que tú lo hiciste, enana. No me hagas sacártelo por las fuerzas, además ni siquiera sé por qué demonios lo hiciste.

Definitivamente quiero reír, reír y reír hasta el cansancio, pero me abstengo; las camisetas que antes eran geniales con diseños de guitarras y frases muy buenas de las mejores bandas, ahora son un desastre con hoyos por todos lados y las que que no tienen agujeros están cargadas de adornos femeninos. Ja, ja. Dulce venganza.

—Yo. No. Lo. Hice. —Digo lentamente señalándome a mí misma. Dejo a un lado el hecho de que, obviamente está faltando la parte o el hecho de que mi Chappy desapareció y él es el único sospechoso, por no decir culpable.

—Basta ya, Rukia. Admite que tú lo hiciste, si no lo haces te lo voy a saca por la fuerza —me amenaza el muy idiota, ja yo sé que él jamás me hará daño.

—En caso de que así fuera, Ichigo estás haciendo amenazas absurdas —lo desafío.

¿Qué puede hacerme?

—Ay, Rukia, Rukia. Yo sé lo que puedo _hacerte_ para que confieses.

No lo creo, amigo.

—¿Sí? Yo creo que tú estás medio loco hoy —digo dándome la vuelta para salir.

Pongo la mano el pomo de la puerta, y de repente lo tengo detrás de mí. Pone sus manos en mi cintura y me gira, lo miro con sorpresa porque pensaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y largarme. Dejándolo perdiendo, como siempre, pero ahora... me está mirando con esa cara que hace cuando...

No, no el no va a sacarme la información así ¿verdad? ¿O sí?

—¿Vas a decírmelo por las buenas? —Me interroga. Sus manos están quietas donde las fijó, pero sus pulgares me hacen círculos, y diablos sí, ésa es su táctica; _contacto._

—Eh... yo no lo hice, idiota —no soné tan convincente, mierda.

—¿Segura? —Y se acerca más, pegando sus rostro al mío, santo cielo, no sólo su rostro también el resto de él.

Me acaricia con su aliento, desliza una mano a mi rostro y palpa mi labio inferior con su pulgar derecho.

—Rukia... te hice una pregunta —su voz está ronca y, ¿qué diablos me preguntó?.

Ah sí, que sí fui yo la que hizo el desastre con sus camisetas. No eso fue lo primero, lo último fue si estaba segura, mierda yo ni estoy segura de quién soy.

—No. —Vuelvo a mentir con voz ahogada.

Me besa duro, mmm sabe tan bien, me apoya contra la puerta y me sube para que envuelva mis piernas a su alrededor. Lo hago. Mete su lengua y chupa, oh, mierda. Toma mi labio inferior y lo muerde suavemente, y de repente se aparta, sólo su boca.

—¿Vas a confesar ya? Porque te lo voy a sacar —me dice frotándose descaradamente contra mí.

Ay dios, ay dios, más que sacar, yo sólo puedo pensar en meter.

—No, yo no...

Vuelve a estrellarse contra mí, besa mi boca y creo que no ha desayunado porque es como si fuera a comerme, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y se va a mi cuello, lame, besa, inhala. Se aprieta contra mí de nuevo y gimo, me acaricia los muslos por debajo de la falda que le da fácil acceso a mi trasero, y luego empieza a ascender, al norte sí. Toca mis senos, éstos inmediatamente le ruegan más, mis pezones se ponen alerta. Su respiración se vuelve tan errática como la mía.

Se aleja un poco y empieza a arrancarme la blusa violeta de _vintage_ que llevo, los botones salen disparados por todos lados, baja la cabeza y toma pecho izquierdo con su mano, mientras que mi pecho derecho es rodeado por su boca, aún con mi sujetador negro de encaje. Mete el pezón a través de la tela en su boca, pero no es suficiente, ni para mí ni para él, sus manos se van a mi espalda y desabrocha, se inclina y me besa, un beso tan húmedo como está entre mis muslos, saca el sujetador lentamente, haciendo que se me erice aún más la piel, se ha vuelto muy bueno en esto; hemos practicado mucho, seguimos practicando.

Me mira maliciosamente y sonríe, yo estoy camino al cielo, o al infierno no sé.

—Dime Rukia, ¿vas a gritar para que admitir que lo hiciste... o para rogar?

 _¿Qué dijo?_

Empieza a masajear mis pechos, pellizca mis pezones.

—Ya vamos a ver cuál de las dos —se inclina y chupa—. Saben tan bien —suelto un grito. Se va al otro pecho—. Voy a torturarte hasta que grites y digas que lo hiciste, Rukia.

 _Sí, torturame_ _._

La punta de su lengua hace círculos en el centro me mi pezón, ay santos-conejos-que-me-metieron-en-esto.

—Ah... Ichigo —gimo y tomo su cabellos con fuerza, me sigo meciendo junto a él, y por muy acostumbrada que esté a su tamaño; lo siento enorme. Me está apuntando directo.

Mierda, tengo que hacer algo antes que me haga confesar.

—No, para... yo... no lo...hice —entre jadeos no se me entiende ni mú.

—El que nada hace, nada teme —al parecer el sí entendió mi vocabulario excitado.

Se aparta.

—¿Vas a confesar? —Me pregunta al mismo tiempo que baja sus manos a mi ropa interior.

Estoy entre mi cuerpo, que lo necesita desesperadamente, y mi mente, que pide a gritos que no confiese porque tiene que pagar por chappy.

Logro verlo a la cara y tiene una ceja enarcada esperando la respuesta.

—¡No! —respondo, el no me va a ganar.

Sonríe, y mete su mano entre mis muslos.

 _Ayuda, ayuda,ayuda..._ ruega mi subconsciente a nadie en particular.

—Estás muy mojada, Rukia. Parece que disfrutas, ¿eh? —dice al tiempo en que introduce un dedo, luego dos.

Restriega, meta saca, mete saca.

—última oportunidad —susurra cuando encuentra mi boca, y hunde la lengua en mí.

—Ichi...go, por favor —le ruego, pero no sé si que pare o que siga. Me inclino por la última.

—¿Qué?. Dime ¿Qué quieres? ¿Esto? —Me pregunta haciendo círculos con sus dedos—¿O esto? —y pega su miembro duro en mis pliegues.

Se baja la cremallera de pantalón y lo saca. Ay matenme, no el va a matarme.

¡Y algo se rasga! Rompió mis pantaletas, mi pobres y empapadas pantaletas. Las tira y caen junto al sujetador que yace en suelo hace rato, acaricia mi falda al tiempo que dice:

—Esto se queda, no hace falta quitarlo aún.

 _¿Aún?_

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le pregunto, porque en serio no sé que va hacerme en serio. Aparte de ya saben.

—Mmm, lo estoy pensando... ¿Suave o duro? —pregunta.

—¿Qué? —inquiero.

Embiste fuerte.

Gemimos al unisono.

Entra fácilmente a pesar de su enorme tamaño y mi pequeña entrada, estoy lo suficientemente mojada como para acomodarlo. Se queda quieto unos segundos y vuelve a embestir.

—¿Qué les pasó a mis camisetas? —pregunta con una voz muy ronca—. Mierda, estás tan apretada —dice, y está todo duro, por todos lados.

¿Qué camisetas, de qué me habla?

—No sé —digo entre jadeos y gemidos.

Embiste fuerte, tan fuerte que la puerta cruje en mi espalda.

—Sí sabes, contesta —y hace círculos moviéndose dentro de mí.

Malditas camisetas. Me voy a romper en mil pedazos con esto que Ichigo me hace sentir.

—No... en serio... yo no...

Embiste más rápido. Uno, dos, tres. A la cuarta me da duro y vuelve a hacer los movimientos circulares. Diablos, ¿qué me hace? Sólo puedo gemir y chocar mis caderas contra las suyas. Me besa sin dejar de moverse. Se aparta de mi boca y pone la suya en mi oreja.

—¿Qué les pasó a mis camisetas? Te voy recompensar si me lo dices.

El muy maldito sabe persuadir, pero aún no estoy tan estúpida como para sucumbir, bueno no tanto.

—Tal vez, alguien entró al departamento y lo hizo —me invento.

Embiste de nuevo.

—¿Quién rayos? Sólo nosotros tenemos llaves.

Buen punto.

Me muevo imitando sus movimientos y lo hago gemir, beso sus labios antes de responderle:

—Tal vez dejamos la puerta sin seguro y alguien entró.

Me mira perplejo, pasan tres segundos y sacude la cabeza como si por un segundo hubiese creído lo que dije.

—Buen intento —dice y sonríe.

Ambos nos movemos y estamos cerca. Chupa mi pezones, uno luego el otro. Quiere hacerme confesar antes que sea tarde.

—No lo hice, idiota —me muevo más rápido y él se mete muy al fondo.

Grito.

—A mí. No. Puedes. Engañarme. Lo sabes

Claro que lo sé, pero me da igual, siempre termino ganando. Esta vez es difícil.

Pone la mano en la mía y me sujeta de las muñecas, cada una a un lado de mi cabeza.

Embestida.

—¡Ichigo!

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¡No!

Embestida doble.

—¿¡Dime!?

—Tal vez.

Embestida.

—¿Tal vez?

Dios, ya no puedo...

—Sí... tal vez lo hice.

Me toma fuerte y me pega de la puerta, estoy a punto... pero se queda quieto.

—Sólo admitelo y ya.

—¿Para qué?

—Para darte tu premio.

¡Qué mierda!

—Ya me has oído —dice en voz baja—. Sólo admítelo, Rukia.

Con la punta roza mi entrada. Claro ya entiendo. Bien. Puedo admitir una derrota cuando no lo es, luego lo haré pagar.

—Está bien, ¿pero qué le pasó a mi Chappy de hule?

—¿Qué? —Suena muy sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

—Ya me oíste, yo lo admito si tú confiesas —me restriego contra él y gime.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo tengo en el armario escondido.

¡Ja, eso fue tan fácil! Por dios Ichigo, más autocontrol.

—Yo fuí, yo hice el desastre con tus camisetas.

—Muy bien, suave.

Y cambia completamente a lento. Entra y sale torturándonos a ambos, estamos todos sudorosos, el completamente vestido y yo tan desnuda y sólo cubierta por un pedazo de tela que está amontonada en mi cintura. Estoy a punto de irme por el precipicio y el también, levanto las caderas y me llena hasta las entrañas, un poco más , sólo un poco más.

—¿Lista?

—Igual que tú.

Y me da la última embestida que me lleva a un espiral de placer, gritamos al mismo tiempo y lo aprieto por completo, haciendo que su esencia me llene. Gemimos nuestros nombres y terminamos siendo un nudo entrelazado de miembros pálidos.

Creo que mis piernas no funcionan.

Apoya su frente en mí y dice:

—Ya tengo otra idea para un posible y futuro interrogatorio.

Suelto una carcajada, lo beso.

Gracias Chappy, hiciste del día una genialidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _A mí nadie me saca que el sistema en cuestión_

 _no es obra de la ciencia sino de algún guasón_

 _que quizá con las damas tiene alguna rencilla_

 _y por vengarse de ellas les echó esa varilla._ _»_

 **¿Ciclones o ciclonas?** **—Aquiles** **Nazoa**

* * *

Y bien, ahí tienen su momento pervertido, yo mi primer lemon. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Saluda,

Gene.


End file.
